


Bought Out

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Takes place in a time where Microsoft buys/acquires Facebook.





	Bought Out

On that one fateful day, January 1st, 2020, Facebook was bought by Microsoft, and Bill just _had_ to showboat for Zuck. 

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're mine now, Zucky. You know what _this_ means!"

"No, not that. NO!!!"

"Well, there's no going back now!" Bill unzipped his fly, Zuck eyeing down the decently-sized bulge in Bill's briefs. Come to think of it, he was staring to secretly _love_ this!

"Wow. Uhh…" Mark stroked the outside of the bulge with his finger. 

"You're, n-nice," Mark said. He then reached into the side of Bill's underpants, and got himself a Gates dick in his hand. Then, into his mouth.

"Awww. Yes. _Good boy_." Bill crooned. "Let me see that pretty, pretty face of yours." He rested Zuck's head in his left hand. Then, they were looking right at each other, eye to eye. Bill's geeky gaze gave Mark the strength to carry on the BJ. He even took Bill as far as he could down his throat, and then he gagged as Bill came buckets down his throat, Zuck's eyes rolling back in satisfaction.


End file.
